Flying Fox
Flying Fox Trigrams (Attributes) Hexagrams (Skills) Languages spoken: Mandarin, Cantonese. Languages read: Chinese, classical chinese. Armaments: Notable Equipment and Resources: Autocycle: This bike is small and agile, just like it's owner. Massive Wardrobe: Li maintains a massive wardrobe full of clothing, wigs, makeup, and other tools of the trade when it comes to changing identities. Changing Rod: This weapon was a gift from one of Flying Fox's colleagues. Like Li Li herself, the Changing Rod is capable of many forms and manifestations. The rod is a series of telescoping steel tubes connected by an internal chain. By adjusting the way they overlap and interlock, they can be configured into a wide variety of weapons, as follows: Heavy Rod: When fully collapsed, the staff takes the form of a heavy steel rod, wielded like a two handed sword. This form is damaging but inelegant. As a heavy weapon, it negates an opponent's Parry rating. Staff: When the rod is extended, it takes the form of a full length steel fighting staff, granting greater reach and finesse at the cost of bludgeoning power. As a reach weapon, it wins on ties. Three Section staff: When the staff is broken into thirds, it functions as a three section cudgel. This form is flexible and adaptable, but lacks stopping power. As a reach weapon, it wins on ties. Nine Section Chain: The each of the sections of the three section staff can be in turn be broken into thirds, causing the rod to take the form of a nine-section chain nearly eight feet long. This chain is lengthy and flexible, making it ideal for disarming and binding maneuvers. As a reach weapon, it wins on ties. As a flexible weapon, they may be used to bind, trip, and strangle foes. Twin Rod: The staff can be separated in the middle, turning it into a pair of sword-length rods. Twin Nunchaku: The truncheons may also be disconnected in the middle section, making them into a pair of nunchaku. Twin Whips: Finally, when each sub section is fully extended, they form a pair of five section chain whips, each about four feet in length. As flexible weapons, they may be used to bind, trip, and strangle foes. This is the most concealable form, and thus the one that Li Li usually keeps the Rod configured in when hiding it on her person. Lavish Lfestyle: Between his numerous identities, at least several of Li Li's personae lead lavish lifestyles, complete with spacious living quarters and the capacity to entertain guests, both high society and low. Talents: Snake Hides in Shadows! You always'' have a place to hide. Even in the most seemingly barren environments, you can make Stealth checks to conceal yourself. '''Swift as the Wind!' Swift as the Wind!'''You can sprint at incredible speeds, twice that of a normal person. By spending a point of Breath, your maximum speed is now 4 MPH x Athletics total, rather than 2x, and your in-combat running speed is likewise doubled. In game terms, this means you can now match pace with horses and motor vehicles in chase scenes. '''Human Spider! You climb with speed and grace, moving up walls the way others walk on the ground. Your maximum climbing speed 2 MPH x Acrobatics total, and in action sequences you can scale one story (10 feet) per success on an Acrobatics roll. Flying Grasshopper! You can jump incredible distances. Your standing vertical jump is equal to your Acrobatics total in feet, your standing horizontal jump is equal to double your Acrobatics total in feet, and your running horizontal jump is equal to double your Athletics plus Acrobatics total in feet. Flea on a Drum! You are constantly on the move, making it difficult for your opponents to strike you. Whenever you successfully dodge (but not Parry) an attack, you can spend a point of Fortune to make an immediate movement action (this does not count as your movement action for the round). Friends in High Places! You are exceptionally well connected in the government. Whenever you need a clerk, detective, bureaucrat, or similar ally, you know a guy who you are on reasonably good terms with. 'Friends in Low Places!'You are exceptionally well connected when it comes to the underworld. Whenever you need a smuggler, drug dealer, or similar unseemly ally, you know a guy who you are on reasonably good terms with. 'Many Faces, Many Names!'You are known by many names to many people. For every skill rank in Deception you possess, you have one extra identity that you may assume, complete with it's own contacts and social standing Biography: Li Li, "the Flying Fox" is one of the more exceptional figures in the jianghu. ''No one is sure of Li Li's true name, true origin, or even true gender. Sometimes he presents himself as a man, sometimes herself as a woman. Some say she is the daughter of a high official who ran away and joined the circus. Some say he is a famous opera singer, who seduced a corrupt governor and killed him in his sleep. Some say Li Li merely hatched a from a stone egg fully formed, like the Monkey King. When asked, Li will give all these stories and more, according to the whim of the moment. Li Li is something of a master of disguise, and maintains a number of additional aliases. With the right change of clothing and mannerism and makeup, Li can become male or female, rich or poor, courtesan or beggar. This network of false identities and aliases has made Li something of a spymaster within the ''jianghu. ''Additionally, Flying Fox's skills as a circus acrobat translate well into the arts of burglary and espionage, and Li can scale walls and traverse rooftops as easily as you or I might walk down the road. Known Aliases: Due to the Many Faces, Many Names talent, Li Li has a number of well-established alter egoes on top of the core identity of the acrobat. ''Li Fan, Opera Singer: Li Fab is a famous male opera singer who specializes in playing female roles. Li Fan has a number of contacts in the performance community. Li Jun, Official: Li Jun is a mid-ranking official, nominally part of the department of Revenue. Li Jun has a tendency to be away from his office regularly, and his assistant handles most of the day to day affairs. Li Jun has a wide number of government contacts, and can easily access official channels. ''Li Mei, Courtesan: ''Li Mei is a high-end courtesan, renowned for her beauty and enigmatic charm. She has a number of influential and high-end clients. ''Li Yin, Daoist: ''Li Yin is an acolyte in a Daoist temple. She has a number of contacts in the spiritual and ascetic community. Personality: Li s a cunning and mischevious individual who enjoys trickery for it's own sake, though advancing the cause of righteousness in the world is a good motivator as well. Li can often be enigmatic to deal with, and almost always has something up his sleeve. Li identifies as something of a Daoist, and strives to keep the yin and yang internally balanced, neither letting the masculine nor the feminine polarity dominate. Appearance: Li Li's apperance can vary wildly, depending on how he wants to be percieved. He can be male, and she can be female. Typically, Flying Fox dresses in loose fitting clothing of bright and garish colors, along with elaborate facepaint. Whether male or female or neither, Li tends to be extremely attractive to the eye. Playstyle: Li Li is largely a stealth and deception character, capable of moving in places and ways most would find impossible with the greatest of ease. Li's nigh-inhuman agility is useful in both combat and in stealth, and her talent for deception comes in handy in social situations. Li Li is a master of disguise, and adopts new faces and new identities with ease. In combat, Li Li's weapon is constantly shifting forms, adapting to new circumstances and keeping foes off-guard. His low Fortitude and high dodging skills make combat a game of not getting hit for her. Relationships: Being that she maintains a wide number of personal identities, no one truly feels that they are close to Flying Fox. Similarly, he does not feel particularly close to anyone else; Li Li is fairly well-liked, but is nobody's best friend or rival.